Sonic and Eggman - Gladiators in space!
by Thesonicx666
Summary: The first of three storys called: The Sonic and Eggman Series.Sonic and Eggman are abducted and are given the chance to compete in a tournament against beings from four other world or even from different universes as well, and the winner receives the mystical Wishful orb, that can grant any ONE wish. Sonic and Eggman are determined to win that orb to bring back their lost friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic & Eggman: Gladiators in Space**

**Chapter 1: A New Challenge**

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the final round of the universal Gladiator's Gauntlet!" The announcer welcomed everyone. "Now here are the challengers that have survived this long! First up is the unlikely duo of Sonic the hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, and Doctor Eggman, Villain of Mobius."

Hey everybody! It's me Sonic the hedgehog! Now you're probably wondering where am I, and just why the hell am I on a team with my worst enemy. Well it all started just over a mouth ago at Eggmans base…

A month ago on Mobius…

"Tails, how much further till I get to Eggmans base?" Sonic asked through his wrist communicator.

"Not much further Sonic." The fox responded. "Just through this forest then you'll find it."

Sonic flipped a switch on the communicator to switch it off. "I'd better keep this off, just in case Eggman could detect any online machinery." Sonic said to himself. Little did Sonic know that he was already being followed by one of Eggmans Security camera bots.

Eggman watched his computer screen and saw everything that he was doing. "Little do you know Sonic, I am already aware that you're headed here." Eggman said to himself. "Once you do… I will spring my trap, and you will be done for! hahahaha."

After a few minutes, Sonic finally left the forest and the base was now in clear view. Robots started to fire at him as he approached the base, and most were familiar to Sonic. 'Missile wrist, Egg pawns, E-2000's, and Orbinaut's. Is Eggman really stuck to reusing older badniks?' Sonic thought to himself. He dodged everything they throw at him, but it felt like they had gotten somewhat faster though. 'Man! Has Eggman been modifying these guys or what?' Sonic asked himself.

Sonic charged up a spin dash and broke through the door to find Eggman just standing in the middle of the room. "Why hello Sonic!" Eggman greeted his worst enemy. "What may I ask is why you decided to attack me on this fine day?" Eggman said with a grin.

Sonic frowned at him. "Don't play dumb Eggman! I know you're building something of mass destruction!" Sonic yelled.

Eggman Smiled evilly at Sonic. "Why I don't know what you mean?" Eggman answered sarcastically.

Sonic's left eye started twitching at how dumb Eggman was acting, until he noticed that Eggman was holding his hands behind his back. "What are you hiding behind your back Eggman?" Sonic asked. Eggman slowly raised his hands to show that he was hiding nothing. As he did a secret compartment in the ceiling behind Sonic opened and lowered a small device, Sonic however didn't notice.

Eggman started grinning at sonic as the device was now in place. "You might want to watch your BACK Sonic." As Eggman stepped on a button on the floor, but instead of the device activating, it did nothing. "W-what?" Eggman said in disbelieve.

Sonic laughed as Eggman crouched down to press the button repeatedly. Sonic was now on the floor laughing even harder, but as Eggman slammed his hand on the button as hard as he could, the building started to shake rapidly. "Wh-what's g-g-going o-on E-Egg-ma-man?!" Sonic struggled to shout as he clung to the closest built in object. (Eggmans desk)

"I d-don't kn-know!" Eggman struggled as he also grabbed hold of his desk.

"C-could it b-be an ear-earthq-quake?" Sonic asked as he tightened his grip. Eggman turned his head towards Sonic while trying to answer him, but the sound of the rattling started to get to him because he could only berley hear him.

Then there suddenly was a bright green light outside the windows which caused them to shatter, and then building started too rotated to the side. This caused Eggman to loss his grip and started to fall towards the floor, but sonic catched him in time. "Gees Eggman! You… need to… exercise more!" Sonic yelled as held on to Eggman. 'It feels like my arms about to rip off!' Sonic thought to himself as he lifted Eggman's hand towards the edge of the desk.

Finally Eggman had his grip back on the desk. "Luckily this is made of unbreakable steel!" Eggman bragged to Sonic as he hit his other hand on the top of the desk, but just as he did the desk started to break in two. "Damn Karma!"

Just as sonic was about to lose his grip, the shaking finally stopped. Sonic and Eggman sighed in relief. Eggman then looked around and had a saddened expression. "Look at this place! It's completely trashed!" Eggman yelled in anger.

Sonic poked him to get his attention. "Never mind that. How are we going to get down from here?" Sonic asked while looking down.

Eggman laughed. "I've already got a solution to that." Eggman pulled a remote out of the pocket on that back of his lad jacket. As he pressed it a trampoline appeared from the wall below them. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Eggman. "Don't ask why that's there…" They let go of the desk, or what was left of the desk, and landed safely on the trampoline.

Sonic and Eggman quickly dusted themselves off then looked around. "So now that were down from there, where's the exit?" Sonic asked. Eggman looked around for the door, after a minute or so he looked to their left and just simply pointed towards the higher middle of the wall. Sonic looked towards where he was pointing. "How the heck are we supposed to get up there?!" Sonic asked while shocked.

Eggman moved his hand under his chin as he thought. "Hmm… well… I did have another weird contraption on this wall that could have acted as a staircase, but sadly it malfunctioned not long ago… Never bothered to fix it…"

Sonic sigh disappointedly. "Guess our best bet is for me to spin jump up to the door."

Sonic started to rev up his spin dash, but Eggman cut in. "Wait! What about me?!"

"I don't know." Sonic replied. "It's your base, you find a way out." Sonic was about to charge at the door, but just as he left his spin dash and jumped, Eggman grabbed his leg's, but instead of Sonic falling to the ground, the both of them were thrown towards the door. The door swung open as they hit the door hard with their heads. "Ow my head…" Sonic said dizzily. "What's the big idea Eggman?!"

Suddenly they heard large amounts of cheering. They looked around them, and saw they were in a large round building that kind of resembles an old Roman battle arena, and there were different types of species' of alien's siting in the stands. Sonic and Eggman stood back to back in awe. Eggman slowly looked up his surprised expression turned into more of a scared expression, and then suddenly tapped on Sonic's Shoulder motioning for him to look up. Sonic did, and what he saw was that they were literally right next to the sun!

"What the?!" Sonic took a step back in surprise. "We-were right next to the sun!" Sonic said as he turns towards Eggman who was still staring up at the sky.

"I-I can see that…" Eggman said slowly.

Sonic then remembered his wrist communicator; he pressed the button to turn it on, and tried to communicate with Tails. "Tails! Tails do you read me? Tails!" Sonic yelled. "Damn, out of range." Sonic then turned off his communicator to save the power.

Suddenly a large screen appeared in front of them, and turned on to show surprisingly, a teenage orange hedgehog with a blue coat and black sunglasses. "Greetings fellow mobians, and welcome… to the Universal Gladiator's Gauntlet!" the crowd cheered louder as he said this. The hedgehog then took off his sunglasses and continued to talk after the crowd calmed down. "You two are considered to be the champions of planet Mobius." The hedgehog explained. "You, Sonic the hedgehog, are the champion of Mobian heroes." Sonic closed his eyes and scratched his nose with a smirk while feel good about himself.

"Oh come on, you're going to make me blush." Sonic responded to the comment.

"And you Dr. Julian 'Ivo' Robotnik or Dr. Eggman as you now prefer, are the champion of Mobian Villain's." Eggman put his hands on his waist end smirked confidently towards the screen.

"You're most notable achievement and the reason your here is, your victory against the fearsome Metarex last year!" the hedgehog continued to explain.

Sonic and Eggman then turned to being serious after the mention of the Metarex.

"Despite being enemies, you both joined forces to destroy the Metarex." The hedgehog then moved his right hand under his chin like he was intrigued. "I also heard that you lost a dear friend at that time as well."

"Cosmo…" Sonic whispered under his breath.

The hedgehog then moved his left arm to his chest, and his right arm behind his back, and bowed. "I know it's a little late, but you have my condolences for your loss." He then stood up properly again. "But I also have a propersion for you."

Sonic and Eggman were listening closely now. "What kind of propersion?" Eggman asked.

The hedgehog smiled and replied with "One that I think the both of you will want to consider. For the both of you to understand though let me first explain what this tournament is."

"This tournament is like I said before: The Universal Gladiator's Gauntlet, and is held once every few years. In this Gauntlet, we select two of the greatest fighters and/or heroes and/or villains of five different worlds, and sometimes heroes or villains from alternate universes as well. Every week two of the chosen teams compete in a variety of challenges, and at the end of each round, they must battle each other and the winner continues onward until they reach the final round, in which they must fight me. If they succeed, they will be able to claim the prize." The screen then showed a bright yellowish/whitish orb. "This is the… um… well we don't actually what this is called, but we usually just call it the wishful orb."

Sonic and Eggman got confused by the name and sonic proceeded to ask "Why do you called it that? Does it grant wishes or something?" Sonic joked.

"Exactly!" He yelled. "This orb can grant any ONE wish. No matter what it is. Whether it's, money, fame, or bringing someone back from the afterlife." The hedgehog hinted.

Sonic and Eggman were speechless from this until Sonic finally spoke up. "So… are you saying that… if we can win this tournament, and get that orb… we can bring back Cosmo? Or- or possibly… the whole seedrian race?" Sonic asked desperately.

The hedgehog nodded. "That's right. Other magical things probably wouldn't have enough power to bring back an entire race, but this thing does. The only kind of wishes the orb does not accept are wishes that would destroy an entire planet or an entire universe." Sonic and Eggman stood in awe as they continue to listen. "But now back the rules. Like I said before, one round is held once a week. Between each week you can wonder around the city via the portal behind you, and whenever you feel like you need a rest or it is night you would like to go to bed, you can use the portable wrist teleporter that will be provided as you leave the arena today to port you to your living quarters for the tournament, as well as other places of interest."

"That sounds cool!" Sonic shouted. "I know I'm in! As long as I've got a chance to bring back Cosmo, I'll do it!"

"Excellent!" The hedgehog yelled. "When we were teleporting you both here, we also scanned your memories to see if there is a particular weapon that you specialize in. We found that your best weapon Sonic is swords, so we went out of our way to provide you with the legendary sword, Caliburn!"

A cat in armor walked in holding a sword and proceeded to hand it to Sonic. It was wrapped up in cloth and you could hear muffling coming from it, so Sonic unwrapped it. "Unhand me you unworthy- Oh! Sir Sonic!" Caliburn said.

"Hey Caliburn! Long-time no see huh?" Sonic asked the legendary Sword.

"It certainly has, considering I didn't think we were going to see each other again." Caliburn joked.

"But what about me?" Eggman asked. "I'm not a fighter."

The hedgehog chuckled a bit and responded. "Not to worry Doctor, we also installed a workshop in your living quarters so you can make whatever you might need to survive. Also I forgot to introduce myself, my name is: Hoven Hidaka, and I welcome you to the Universal Gladiators gauntlet!" Hoven announced as the crowd cheered louder.


	2. The Robotnik Pride

**Sonic and Eggman: Gladiators in space**

**Chapter 2:**** The****Robotnik**** Pride**

The next day in Sonic and Eggman's Quarters…

Sonic was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about all this, trying to take it all in. 'I can't believe this.' Sonic thought to himself. 'We finally have a way to bring Cosmo back! Too bad Tails can't be here though.' Sonic then held up his wrist communicator. "He would have loved to be the one to bring her back…"

Eggman then popped his head out of the bathroom. "You're talking about fox boy aren't you?" Eggman asked with toothpaste in his mouth (He was in the middle of brushing his teeth, Evil genius' care about hygiene too you know). Sonic nodded sadly, and looked towards the floor. "Well think of it a surprise. Think of how happy he'll be when we get back to Mobius with her safe and sound." Eggman said while trying to cheer Sonic up.

Sonic turned his head slightly towards Eggman and slowly said "O-ok. Um, thanks Eggman." Eggman then returned to brushing his teeth and left Sonic alone with his thoughts. 'Since when does Eggman cheer people up?' Sonic asked himself. 'But he's right. Just think about how happy Tails will be when we surprise him.' Sonic smiled slightly.

But just at that moment, a familiar human with a long grey moustache appeared in front of him. "W-wha!" Sonic yelled in surprise.

"Hehehe. Well so it is true." The moustached man said. "You and my idiotic ancestor were brought here."

'Eggman Nega!' Sonic thought to himself. 'What the heck is he doing here too?'

"Who's that with you Sonic?" Eggman asked as he left the bathroom. "You!" Eggman yelled when he got a look at Nega.

Just then another oh so familiar, grey hedgehog appear in front of Eggman Nega. "Nega I told you not to disturb the other participants!" The Grey hedgehog scolded Nega.

"Hey Silver! Long-time no See!" Sonic greeted the his friend.

"Hey Sonic! So it is true, you were brought here as well." Silver said as he and Sonic shook hands.

"Yeah, but now I'm confused." Sonic said.

"Hm? About what?" Silver asked the bamboozled hedgehog.

"Well… Hoven said that they choose two heroes or villains from five different world's right?" Sonic asked Silver. Silver though for a second, and nodded. "So then why did he get four people from Mobius? Two from the present and two from the future?"

"Now that you mention it… that is strange." Silver admitted. "Well, who knows who the other participants are. For all we know they could all be from Mobius or a version of Mobius at least."

"Well, can't we go and meet them?" Sonic asked Silver.

Silver shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It's actually against the rules. We're not allowed to see the other participants until the first round." Silver explained.

"Then why are you two here?" Sonic pointed at Silver and Nega.

"Well since when does Eggman Nega care about rules?" Silver said while he pointed at Nega.

"Uh, good point." Sonic said then crossed his arms. There was silence for a minute, and then Sonic decided to talk. "So Silver. If you won this tournament, what would you use your wish for?"

"What else. To bring my time back to the way it was." Silver said while feeling a bit too confident.

Sonic looked down to the floor sadly. "I'm sorry Silver, but you will have to wait a bit longer before you can do that." Sonic explained to Silver. "You see, we are going to win, and use that wish to bring back our friend that died last year." Sonic then raised his head again and continued. "She was very important to Tails."

Silver then smirked at Sonic with obvious ambition in his eyes. "Then may the best hedgehog win!" Sonic and Silver shook hands, then Silver and Eggman Nega left them alone again.

Sonic stood up and held up his wrist communicator. "Well I'm gonna go look around in the city, see you later Eggman." Sonic waved Eggman goodbye as he teleported away.

"Yeah… whatever…" Eggman said slowly as he entered the workshop.

At that moment in the city…

Sonic appeared at what appeared to be a park inside the city. Sonic looked around in amazement at how more advanced this place was compared to the rest of the universe. 'Wow! This place is incredibly advanced! Just wait until I tell tails about this place!' Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic decided take it slow and walk around the city and take in the scenery for a change. After about thirty minutes Sonic came across a food stand and decided to see what food he sold. "Hey you wouldn't happen to sell chilli-dogs would you?" Sonic asked clearly joking.

"Of course! It's one of my best selling products." The alien said.

"Well that's a surprise. I didn't think other planets sold chilli dogs." Sonic said.

"Well they didn't, not until I came here at least." Came a voice behind Sonic.

Sonic turned around to find Hoven Hidaka himself. "Well Hoven Hidaka we meet face to face." Sonic joked.

"Yeah, I wanted to speak to you, but in the flesh not from behind a screen." Hoven said as he walked up to the stand and brought out his wallet. "Two chilli dogs please." Hoven asked the alien.

"O-of course Hoven sir!" The alien said nervously.

"What's with him?" Sonic asked Hoven.

Hoven turned towards Sonic. "Well let's just say, I'm a really… praised person around here." Hoven answered Sonic.

Once their chilli dogs were done Hoven paid the alien and gave Sonic the second chilli dog, as they walked away and talked. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sonic said as he took a bite out of his chilli dog.

"Well, I heard that a couple of your fellow participants, Silver the hedgehog and Dr. Eggman Nega teleported to your quarters a little while ago." Hoven explained.

"To be fair" Sonic took another bit of his chilli dog. "Silver only did that to stop Nega." Sonic finished of his chilli dog. "He's the one who teleported into our room first." Sonic said as they walked along."

"True. Usually the penalty for that would be disqualification, but since Silver was only trying to retrieve Eggman Nega, I will not disqualify them." Hoven said.

"That's good to hear." Sonic said relieved. Sonic walked along with Hoven showing him around until they came back to the same park that Sonic entered from. "This place really is amazing Hoven. How is it that this place is much more advanced than any other planet that I've seen?" Sonic asked.

Hoven then looked up towards the sky. "Well you see. This place is actually, how can I put this simply..." hoven thought for a moment. "This planet is stuck in in time." Hoven said.

Sonic cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What?" Sonic asked.

"What I mean is that time is pretty much completely still here. I mean we still have days, mouths, and years, but no one here grows older then a curtain age." Hoven explained

Sonic was shocked by this. "So pretty much this place more advanced is because, all of this world's smartest people are still alive, and they all were able to work together to invent all this?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty much, yes." Hoven said proudly.

Sonic turned back towards the park and was speechless from what he saw on the other side. "What the Heck is Shadow doing here too?!" Sonic yelled as he saw shadow on the other side of the park along with Silver.

Hoven turned towards them. "Hmm, oh them there-" But before he could finish Sonic was already headed towards them.

At that moment (Shadow and Silver's prospective)

"So Shadow what do you want to do?" Silver asked as waved his left hand in shadow face.

"For god sake Silver! Stop asking me that! Can't just not be annoying for 5 F**king minutes!" Shadow yelled furiously at Silver.

"Well excuse me princess." Silver said under his breath.

At that moment Sonic appeared in front of them. "Shadow! What are you doing here as well?!" Sonic yelled with curiosity.

"Wait I should be asking you that Sonic!" Shadow yelled back. "Know tell my why you're here!" Shadow demanded as he held a 44. Magnum to Sonic's head.

"Whoa, whoa Shadow! Since when do you threaten people with a gun?!" Sonic ask now terrified.

Shadow and Silver just looked at each other in confusion. "Since like… ever!" Shadow yelled. "I've done it hundreds of times to both you and Silver back at the mansion!"

Now Sonic was the one that was deeply confused. "Mansion? What mansion?!" Sonic asked.

"Don't… make… me… shoot you..." Shadow felt like he was going to have a migraine.

Then Silver tried to calm Shadow down. "Now Shadow, I'm sure Sonic has a good explanat-"

"Shut up Silver!" Shadow yelled as he shot silver in the head."

"Shadow what the hell?!" Sonic yelled.

Just then Silver got back up as he was saying "Ow ow ow ow. How did I not see that coming."

Sonic then just looked at Silver with his left eye twitching. After a minute he finally decided to speak. "What the freaking hell Silver! You just survived a gunshot to the head, and just shrugged it off?!"

Now Shadow and Silver were starting to think Sonic had amnesia or something.

Just then Hoven finally caught up to them. "S-sonic." Hoven struggled to talk as he was out of breath. "These two are not the Shadow and Silver you know." Sonic was shocked at his words. "And you two, this is not the Sonic you know as well." Shadow and Silver were confused even more now. "You see Sonic these two are from a different universe then yours. There from what is called 'The Sonic Sprite Universe'. Hoven Explained.

Sonic then spoke up. "Wait. Do you mean like those 2-D pixelated videos of me and my friends on Youtube?"

Hoven nodded. "Exactly!"

Shadow lowered his gun from Sonic's head. "I guess you own Sonic an apology." Silver said.

"Don't make me shoot you again." Shadow threatened Silver with an AK-47.

"Well Screw you too buddy!" Silver yelled angrily.

Sonic turned towards Hoven again. "This brings me to another question." Sonic asked seriously. "Why is so far three of the teams are made out of people from Mobius if each team is supposed to be from five different worlds?"

"Oh… that." Hoven said slowly while scratching the side of his head. "Well, you I decided that this year's tournament would be exclusive to mobians." Hoven explained.

Sonic cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"Because, well… I miss my home planet Mobius. So then with more Mobians here I hoped I wouldn't feel so homesick." Hoven finished explaining.

"But isn't it a bad idea to have two Silver's?" Sonic said as he pointed to Silver.

Hoven smirked at Sonic. "Oh don't worry. Both Silvers are very different from each other." Sonic was unsure, but he left the topic alone for now. Hoven then took a quick look at his wrist communicator to check the time. "Oh sorry guy's, it's about time I get back. We can continue this some other time ok?" Hoven asked.

Sonic gave him his trademark smirk and thumbs up. "Of course Hoven. Thanks for the quick tour by the way." Sonic thanked him.

Hoven smiled, and teleported away.

"Well I better be going back to my quarters, can't leave Eggman alone for too long after all." Sonic then said bye to Shadow and Silver, then teleported back to his Quarter's.

Meanwhile back at Sonic and Eggman's Quarter's…

Eggman was hard at work on a device that could help him in the first round. Eggman was also quietly muttering to himself as he worked. "I'll show that no good double crosser." Eggman said. "I'll show him who's an embarrassment to the Robotnik name!"

Just then Sonic walked him after hearing Eggman's last comment. "What are you so mad about Eggman?" Sonic asked.

Eggman stopped working for the moment and Slide his goggles back onto his forehead to answer Sonic's question. "What do you think I'm mad about?!" Eggman yelled. "That disgrace to the Robotnik name, Nega!" Eggman then turned back to his work. "He tried to erase my work from existence because he thought it would help him!" Sonic was listening, but Eggman was telling this more to himself then to Sonic. Eggman then continued to work on his invention.

Sonic Shrugged then left Eggman alone again with his experiments. Sonic checked the kitchen for anything to eat. Unfortunately neither he or Eggman were terribly great at cooking. He remembered when Bokkun told him what Eggman made for him while decoe and bocoe were living with Chris. Sonic Shivered at the thought. 'There's no way I'm eating anything Eggman makes.' Sonic decided to make some chilli dogs; at least he knew how to make them. "Hey Eggman! You hungry?" Sonic called out to him.

"When I'm hungry, I'll make something!" Eggman replied without stopping his work.

"Sonic shrugged again. "Suit yourself." Sonic then began to eat the chilli dogs. After a couple of minutes. Sonic was already done and decided to go to sleep as it was starting to get late.

Eggman however continued to work without any rest.

The two didn't know what craziness tomorrow would bring…


	3. Fighter for Darkness

**Sonic and Eggman: Gladiators in space**

**Chapter 3: The ****Fighter for Darkness**** and The Ultimate Hedgehog**

Sonic awoke to find Eggman's bed still untouched, and decided to check the workshop. Predictably Eggman was there and had fallen asleep at his desk, and snoring so loud that he could wake an elephant. Sonic sighed. Then his communicator went off, and he quickly answered it. "Um, Sonic? It's Silver. We have a little problem here." Silver said nervously. Sonic could hear the sound of explosions and screaming. "We could use your help right now!"

Sonic nodded and said "I'm on my way Silver." Sonic hung up and teleported to the city. The city was in total panic. There were aliens of all kinds running past him. Sonic grabbed one of then to get some answer's. "What the heck is going on here?!" Sonic asked the alien.

"There's a hedgehog over that way terrorising the city!" the alien pointed towards the south-west of the city.

"Thanks." Sonic then let go of the alien and head to the south-west end of the city..

Meanwhile…

Silver and Hoven were at the scene. They were being attacked by a black and blue hedgehog that closely resembled Shadow. He was throwing cars and pieces of building at the two of them, Silver would stop them with his telekinesis, and Hoven would slice them in half, but he was throwing them so rapidly they couldn't push towards him. "Sonic better get here soon, cause we're sitting ducks like this!" Hoven yelled.

"You think I haven't notic-" Silver was interrupted by a piece of building debris hit him in the side of his head.

"Silver!" Hoven cried. As he quickly grabbed him and hid in a mostly destroyed building. 'Damn! He's out cold.' Hoven told himself. 'Sonic. Anyone, hurry! I can't hold out much longer.' At that moment the wall they were hiding behind blow up and they were blown to the other side of the building.

The black and blue hedgehog then walked through the hole in the wall. "It's useless to try and resist. Why not just give in to the darkness?" The hedgehog asked in a really low and creepy voice.

"Why... are you... doing... this... Slavic?" Hoven asked weakly.

Slavic gave him a creepy, empty looking smile which sent shivers down Hoven's spine. "Because I could use that orb to give me more power than that damn hedgehog, and I will finally be able to dominate the world! Then the universe!" Slavic laughed crazily.

Slavic was then interrupted by getting knocked to the ground be a green hedgehog that looked identical to Sonic. "Ha! Fat chance Slavic!" The green hedgehog laughed as he sat down on Slavic's back. "No matter what you do, you still can't over-power me!"

"We're glad to see you Ashton!" Hoven thanked the green hedgehog.

"Get off me, you Green moron!" Slavic yelled as he threw Ashton towards the wall.

"Ashton!" Hoven yelled as Ashton hit the wall.

As the smoke cleared, Ashton was already standing up without a scratch and was dusting of his right arm. "Ever heard of, Anger management issues Slavic?" Ashton said causally. "You should really get it under control. One day it might be…" Ashton disappeared in mid-sentence. The death of you!" Ashton yelled as he kicked Slavic towards the ground from behind which seemed to cause a small tremor.

At that moment Sonic finally arrived to find Hoven putting magical handcuffs on Slavic's wrists, and a magical ring on Slavic's neck. "Bout time you showed up." Hoven spoke as Sonic approached. "Unfortunately, you're a little late."

"Who's this guy?" Sonic looked at the unconscious Slavic.

"This is Slavic." Hoven said as he looked back to Slavic. "He is one of the contestants. He kind of got a 'little' out of control and demanded we give him the orb immediately." Hoven explained. "We refused of course, but he then started to destroy everything in a fit of rage! He was about to kill both me and Silver until his partner arrived." Hoven then motion for Ashton to come to them. "This is Ashton Origans. He is the hero of Earth from another dimension."

Sonic and Ashton shook hands. "Good to meet ya!" Sonic greeted Ashton. Sonic then noticed how much Ashton resembled him. "Um… Do you know that you kind of look almost exactly like me?" Sonic asked. "Excluding the Green fur, yellow shoes, and no gloves."

Ashton chuckled a bit then responded to Sonic. "Yeah I know. Probably just a coincidence, and I only wear gloves when I fighting." Ashton explained.

"Uh… sure…" Sonic wasn't convinced that it was a coincidence.

"Would you prefer it if I changed my appearance?" Ashton asked. "I can do that you know."

"What?" Sonic asked confusingly.

"Which would you prefer: Super, Hyper, Ultimate, Mega, Omega, or Super Omega?" Ashton asked Sonic.

"Oh. You were talking about super forms." Sonic said. "Sorry, but we don't have any chaos emeralds here. So you can't change your form."

Ashton then changed his smile to a cocky smirk. "Who said I needed Chaos emeralds?" Ashton asked.

"Uh… what?" Sonic asked confused.

"I don't need Chaos emeralds to transform into any of my forms. I just need to channel the right amount of Chaos energy for that transformation to transform into it." Ashton explained. "What's more is that I can last for as long as I want in my Omega form as long as I have chaos energy. Once it runs out I transform back, but my chaos energy regenerates faster than it is used. So I can pretty much stay in that form forever." Ashton finished and took a big breath.

"Wouldn't that make you a little bit over powered?!" Sonic asked… well more like yelled then asked.

"Not necessarily. I do have weaknesses." Ashton explained. "Like, I used to be terribly afraid of fire, but once I unlocked my Pyrokinesis powers, I quickly got over it."

"What are you power anyway?" Sonic asked trying to keep his cool.

"Let's see… Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Super Speed, and of course chaos powers… oh, and invisibility. I'm also a master at laying traps." Ashton explained.

Sonic had a bit of sweat dripping down from his head. 'How am I supposed to fight this guy?!' Sonic thought. 'He practically has my powers, Shadow's powers, Silvers powers, Blazes powers, and Espio's powers?! What's next? Amy's piko piko hammer powers?'

"Oh and I can also make these hammers appear out of nowhere." Ashton remembered as if he read Sonic's mind. Sonic was about to faint. "But I never use them." Sonic was then relieved. "I'd rather use my own twin swords and bow." Ashton explained as he made two water swords appear on either side of his waist and a heavenly bow and arrow in his hands.

Sonic was speechless. "Whoa! Th-they look way past cool!"

Sonic chuckled slightly for a second. "Thanks. Would you like to know their names?" Ashton asked Sonic.

"Of course!" Sonic answered.

"The Swords are called, The Chaos Twin Swords!" Ashton explained. "While the bow is called, The Heavenly Bow of Tikal!"

Sonic then looked confused for minute, then realised something. "Wait… Tikal… and Chaos?" Sonic asked.

Ashton nodded. "Come on out guy's!" Ashton shouted as he threw the swords and bow up into the air. They started to glow and started to take the shape of two beings while slowly falling towards the ground.

Once they were inch from the ground, the glow faded and Tikal and Chaos were now standing in from of them facing Sonic. "Hello Sonic." Tikal bowed as she greeted Sonic. "Been a while hasn't it?" But then it was too much for Sonic as he then fell backward and fainted. "Sonic!" Tikal yelled.

"Uh, I think that was a bit too much." Ashton smiled.

"I'll take him back to his quarters." Silver said.

"Ok and we'll take Slavic to the participant's prison." Hoven said as he picked up Slavic. "It's where we keep any participants that cause trouble."

Silver then picked up Sonic, then teleported to his quarters.

Back at Sonic and Eggman's quarters…

Silver appeared in the middle of the bedroom. He placed Sonic on his bed, looked around the room. He didn't see Eggman anywhere, but he then heard I yell from the workshop. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA" Eggman yelled.

Silver then entered the workshop to see what happened. "What happened?" Silver asked as he peaked through the door.

"I banged my head while I was working!" Eggman yelled.

Silver then entered the room and approached Eggman's device. "What are you making exactly?" Silver asked.

Eggman turned to him. "Something to help me survive!" Eggman answered quickly. "Now get out!" Eggman pushed silver out the door and locked it.

"Well ok then." Silver then teleported to the participant's prison.

At that same time in the participant's prison…

"Let's see. Let's see." Hoven muttered to himself as he and Ashton looked for Slavic's cell. "Ah! Here we are! Cell 176." Hoven said. He then held his right eye to a scanner.

Ashton and Hoven then tossed him it to the metal celled. The cell had nothing, but a toilet, and a bed. "Can I ask something?" Ashton asked.

"Sure." Hoven replied.

"What's with the magical handcuffs and neck ring?" Ashton asked as he pointed to the ones on Slavic.

"Oh. Well the magical handcuffs completely remove movement in the wearers hands. However if Slavic was at full power he could easily break the handcuffs off." Hoven explained. "That's where the neck ring comes in. The neck ring limits the wearer's power to the weak power of a small earth child." Hoven finished.

"Wow, neat." Ashton said.

Just then, Silver teleported next to them. "There you two are!" Silver was relieved he found them, and then turned towards Slavic's Cell. "So are you sure this cell will hold him?" Silver asked curiously.

"Definitely!" Hoven responded. "I already explained to Ashton how the cuffs and ring works, but here's how they stop him from breaking out."

"The handcuffs stop Slavic from being able to take the neck ring off, while the neck ring stops Slavic from being able to break the handcuffs off." Hoven explained as simply as he could. "The neck ring also makes him weak enough to not even be able to dent these bars." Hoven laughed.

"Well that's good to know." Silver exhaled. "I've just noticed something." Silver said to Ashton. "Where are Tikal and Chaos?" Silver asked.

Ashton looked over to Silver. "Oh them." Ashton said. "Tikal went sightseeing, while Chaos stayed to help clear the debris." Ashton answered.

"Oh. Ok." Silver then held his wrist communicator up said his good-byes and teleported back to his quarters. Ashton did the same, and then Hoven after making sure Slavic was secure teleported back to his office.

**Meanwhile in the quarters of another team…**

A Green hedgehog that was wearing red sunglasses, a black jacket, and green shoes, was sitting on his bed while leaning on the wall with his hands behind his head. "I heard that there was someone causing havoc in the city today." The hedgehog said to the darkness of his room.

"That's right." Said a red fox that was wearing a black tank top, and black pants as she stepped out of the darkness. "Apparently he was another contestant like us."

"Geez Fiona. Do you always have to make a dramatic entrance like that?" The hedgehog asked the Fox.

"Oh like you can talk." Fiona back chatting the hedgehog.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Fi." The Hedgehog said broadly. "You know what? I think it's time we caused some havoc. After all, I am Scourge the hedgehog! Nobody can beat me! Hahahaha!" Scourge laughed evilly.

Oh no! Scourge and Fiona were brought here too, and their planning to cause havoc in the city as well! Can Sonic stop his evil Doppelganger before it's too late? Find out next time! In:

Destruction and Scorn!


	4. Destruction And Scorn

**Sonic & Eggman: Gladiators in Space**

**Chapter 4: Destruction and Scorn**

Day 3:

"_Today was uneventful._" Sonic write in his journal. "_Eggman went to the store to buy some spare parts; I believe it was the first time he even left the workshop since we got here. I still wonder who the other participants are. Are they people we know?_" Sonic asked his journal. "_Or are they people we don't know? Well we'll find out soon._"

Sonic stopped for a moment to look over at Eggman who was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Sonic placed his journal down for the moment and reached into his drawer and grabbed out some sticky tape. Sonic then walked over to Eggman and proceeded to tape his mouth shut. "Much better." Sonic said to himself as he climbed back onto his bed and sat up with his journal again.

"_I wonder what everyone is doing back home._" Sonic continued. "_They might be out looking for me. I doubt they will be looking for Eggman though._" Sonic closed his journal and placed it and the pencil in his drawer, lay down, and fell asleep.

Day 4:

The next morning. Sonic awoke to the sound of machines working in the workshop. He groaned at Eggman's seemingly endless work. "Will he ever give it a rest for at least a day?" Sonic mumbled as he got up and entered the kitchen to look for breakfast. Sonic proceeded to check the fridge, and found that they were already running low on food. Sonic made a mental note, not to stuff themselves every night. "Better head to the store and stock up on food." Sonic then proceeded to grab his wallet which he had hidden under his bed, and grabbed a couple handfuls of rings. "I hope they accept these here." He then held up his communicator and teleported to the mall.

**- At the mall -**

A familiar orange Echidna was walking happily through the large mall, holding several different shopping bags around her arms, and was humming a quiet, but happy tune. Just then she saw a spiky figure appear not far from her position. "Hey it's Sonic!" Tikal shouted and started towards the blue hedgehog.

"Man, that port made me a bit light headed." Sonic said to himself as he shook his head to shake off the dizziness of the teleport.

"Sonic!" Came a familiar voice behind him.

Sonic turned towards the voice to find Tikal Walking towards him with a smile. "Oh hey Tikal." Sonic greeted the echidna.

"How are you feeling?" Tikal asked when she was a couple feet from Sonic.

"Great!" Sonic replied. "You?"

"I'm fine." Tikal smiled at the hedgehog. "But I'm referring to when you fainted the other day." Tikal said now with concern.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, Sorry about that. It's just, so many things happened at once, and I couldn't take it all."

Tikal patted the hedgehog's shoulder to cheer him up. "It's okay Sonic. I completely understand." Tikal said softly. "I probably would have fainted too if I had to take in that much information." Tikal and Sonic laughed. "Anyway, what brings you here?" Tikal's smile returned.

"Oh, Eggman and I have run out of food so I came here to restock." Sonic explained. His eyes then turned towards the bags Tikal was holding, and court a glimpse of a bit of clothing hanging out of the far right bag. "I didn't know you did clothes shopping." Sonic said as he looked towards her again.

"Oh yeah, this is the first time I got to try it!" Tikal said while holding up the bags.

"Oh I see." Sonic said.

"Attention all citizens!" Came a voice from outside.

Sonic and Tikal heard this and it got their attention. 'Sounds as if someone is talking into a microphone.' Sonic thought.

"It is time for you to bow down to your true king!"

To Sonic the voice seemed kind of familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Sonic thought for moment longer, and it finally hit him. 'Oh God please tell me it isn't who I think it is!' Sonic thought to himself. Sonic then turned back to Tikal and expected to see her frightened, but she actually looked more concerned. "I've got to check this out." Sonic said to Tikal.

"Let me go with you!" Tikal asked.

Sonic was about to protest, but knew that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and nodded. "Ok if you're sure." Sonic picked Tikal up in his arms and sped off towards where the source of the commotion was.

A couple of blocks away…

A green hedgehog wearing a black jacket, green and black shoes, and red sunglasses, along with a red fox wearing a, black tank top, black track pants, as well as black shoes, were standing on top of a Small office building.

"Scourge babe, why are you stalling as if you're waiting for someone?" Fiona asked the green hedgehog.

Scourge raised his sunglasses over his eyes and back on top of his head revealing his blue eyes and smirked. "That's because I am." Scourge answered. "Specifically one blue hedgehog." Scourge then kneeled down at the edge of the building to see that they were building a crowd.

"Looks as if we're going to have an audience." Fiona smirked.

Scourge chuckled for a second as he got back up. "Good. I love audiences." He then lowered his sunglasses back over his eyes again. "More people for me to hurt." He finished.

Just then, hoven appeared behind them, and he did not look happy. "Ok, what do you two think you're doing?" Hoven asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing." Scourge said without turning around.

Hoven didn't believe him and just glared at them. "You two are thinking of causing trouble aren't you?" Hoven asked.

Scourge didn't say anything for a moment and just looked back at him and smirked. "And what if we are?"

Hoven pull out his sword which was holster on his back. "Then I will have no choice, but to fight you and put the both of you in the participants prison like we did with Slavik yesterday." Hoven explained confidently.

Scourge stood up and chuckled at Hoven. "You can try, but you won't succeed!" Scourge laughed.

Hoven didn't waste any more time, and charged at Scourge. Once he was in range, he slashed at him, but Scourge disappeared before his sword could make contact. Hoven then felt a sharp pain in his back, and found that Scourge at elbowed him from behind. It didn't take him long to recover from this, but by the time he had Scourge had already disappeared again. He then felt a small gust of wind pass him, and by pure instinct he back flipped into the air only just dodging another one of Scourges sneak attacks. Hoven landed on the edge near where Scourge had been sit before, and the two of them went onto a stare off.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

_**-Sonic Pov-**_

As I reached the Scene there was a moderately large crowd of all kinds of aliens in front of one of the buildings. Tikal and I looked up to the top to see Hoven with his back to the edge. I was curious so told Tikal to hang on tight, and ran towards the building, and started to run up the side. As I was near the top, I could hear a conversation between them, but could make out what they were saying. However the voices sounded familiar, of course one was Hoven, but the others… My suspicions were starting to rise more than before. I finally reached the top, and landed a couple of feet from Hoven, and put Tikal down on her feet.

"Bout time you got here blue!" The voice said to me.

I looked towards the sound of the voice to find that my suspicions were correct. "Scourge, Fiona. Long-time no see." I said dully as I was clearly not happy to see them, and looked over to Hoven. "Seriously did you have to bring those two here?" I asked him irritably, but he just shrugged. I sighed disappointedly, and turned back to them. "Well what do you want this time? Still want to prove you're the 'better' hedgehog?" I joked, but that just caused him to smirk.

Scourge raised his hands in front for his body defensively. "You can read my like a book." He chuckled for a moment.

I sighed a second time. "Alright, but let's not do it he-" I was cut off when Scourge in a blink of an eye punched me square in the face, and the impacted caused me to fly right into the building across the street, which seemed to be an office building. I slowly back sat up and rubbed my head. "Oh so that's how you want to play is it?" I asked him even though he couldn't hear me. So I pulled a Chaos emerald from… Actually where do I pull these out from? My arse? Anyway I pulled it out and it started to glow. "Sonic Boom!" I yelled, and caused a blue aura to form around me. This caused me to be able to run at a faster speed. I ran straight for the building they were on again, and in a blink of an eye I was already in front of Scourge, and quickly kneed him in the gut. The impact from the speed caused him to fly up into the air all the while holding his stomach in pain.

As he was falling to the ground, I pulled the emerald out again, and said different words. "Sonic Wind!" As I yelled this, another blue aura formed, and I swiped my arm through the air in front of Scourge which caused a blue crescent shape out of thin air and flow towards him. Scourge noticed and could only put his arms up in front of himself hoping to block of some of the impact. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the case. The crescent hit, and he was out cold. Fiona was just watching from the side and looked as if she was speechless.

Hoven walked to where Scourge was gonna land and put his right hand up clearly ready to catch him, and as I predicted he did. "Thanks for the help Sonic. He was a handful." I smiled as he thanked me.

Hoven didn't waste any time to put them in handcuffs and take them away. Strangely Fiona went quietly, no arguments. After he left Tikal wasted no time to congratulate me. "Congratulations Sonic! You beat Scourge like he was nothing!" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

I quickly picked her back up and ran back towards the mall.

_**-Hoven's Pov-**_

"Why didn't you put up any resistance back there?" I asked Fiona as we through her cell. I put the two of them into different cells, and to make sure they can't communicate their cells are far apart, far out of talking distance, heck even yelling distance. This place is huge trust me.

Fiona didn't look towards me, but kept looking into the mirror inside her cell. "What would have been the point? Blue boy beat Scourge in only two hits, so what chance would I have had?"

Fiona made a good point, she may be strong, but not stronger then both Sonic and I combined. I just simply shrugged, I seem to do that a lot don't I? Anyway I decided to go check on Scourge, but not before I spied a smirk on Fiona's face. I knew she was up to something, but decided to let it play out till I knew for sure. Meanwhile Fiona is in cell 2056, while Scourge is in Cell 107987. See told you it was big. Anyway I teleported to Scourge's cell to find him lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, and his legs crossed. "Feeling good about yourself Scourge?" I asked him bluntly.

Scourge was silent for a minute. "Will I still be able to fight?" Scourge asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, you will be released for your fights, but you will be put back in here when you're done. Slavic is the only exception though." I explained.

Scourge then looked towards me. "How so?" he asked curiously.

"Well he destroyed a quarter of the city in his rampage yesterday. So he won't be allowed back out till he is sent back home after the gauntlet is over." I explained. "Which means Ashton will be fighting by himself in his battles, but I think he can handle it though." Scourge then went back to looking at the ceiling. "Well I've said enough. You better not cause too much trouble later." I warned him. "I've got my eye on you." I could see that Scourge smirked at my warnings, but I ignored it and teleported back to my office.

_**-Sonic's Pov-**_

After a couple of hours I was finally able to get everything we needed, namely food. I said goodbye to Tikal, teleported back to my quarters. Once I got back I found Eggman, and get this… He was outside of his workshop! To be specific, he was at the table. "Bout time you got back and where is the food!?" Eggman cried. I was this close to clobbering him! But I just answered calmly. "We were out so I went out and got some. I also ran into Scourge and Fiona." I explained.

"Can we talk after we've eaten?" Eggman asked desperately.

I sighed and began to attempt to cook some for the two of them.

Eggman was behind me, watching me the whole time and it was really making me nervous. In the end I ended up making a pizza, it wasn't amazing, but at was editable, heck Eggman was just happy to finally eat something. When we finished Eggman, Go on guess what he did next… Go on guess… I'll give you ten seconds:

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Time's up! *Drum roll for five seconds*

He went straight back into his workshop without letting me say a thing about before. Yeah, bet you didn't see that one coming huh?

Anyway I've got to stop breaking the forth wall.

Anyway I was really starting to get annoyed by this, but hey at least the bedrooms are sound proof so I don't have to listen to him working all night.

_**-Tails' Pov-**_

"Come on. Come on." I mumbled to myself as I tapped on my computer impatiently. We lost communications with Sonic not long after he confronted Eggman nearly 3 days ago, and I'm getting really worried, and I've sent Shadow to investigate. That was nearly 2 hours ago. Suddenly the screen turned on and Shadow was on the other side of it.

"Tails, come in. Can you hear me?" Shadow asked as his screen started to static a bit.

"I hear you Shadow. What's going on down there, and why is there so much static?" I asked curiously as the communicator's never get static unless it couldn't connect with another one. This one had interference instead.

Shadow looked behind him for a second and looked back to the communicator. "Well you know how the Doctors base is supposed to be here?"

"This doesn't sound like it's gonna be good." I said to him.

Shadow shook his head and I spied a bit of hesitance. "No, it's not. The Doctors base isn't here. Instead there's a large crater." Shadow explained. "But not only that, I can feel a dangerous amount of chaos energy all through this area. Which would explain most of the sick or even dead creatures around here. There's some much it's giving of type of poison, somewhat similar to radiation poison, but much worse. It's even known to sometimes instantly kill whoever gets infected, but not always, usually depends on their chaos energy. The more you have, the more your immune to it." Shadow continued to explain. "I only just barely have enough right now to be immune to it."

I thought for a minute, but then it hit me. "Shadow you don't think that Sonic could have been infected and is hiding some place?" I asked with dread.

"It's possible after all he was supposed to be here." Shadow confirmed. "But we have a bigger problem here Tails. This sort of energy won't just dissipate, it will spread. Sometimes slowly, sometimes fast. Either way everyone on Mobius is in grave danger, by how this one feels, it might spread moderately slowly, but it is more powerful then it usually is. We have to seal it off. That may not stop it, but it will at least slow it down." Shadow explained.

I nodded. "Understood. This is more important right now." I said sadly. "Quickly get back here and regroup before you do catch it." Shadow nodded and the screen went blank. My arms fell to my sides as my face stayed blank. "Oh Sonic, where are you?" I asked as I looked back up to the blank computer screen.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**It looks like things are getti****ng bad back **** home, and to hear the gruesome tale that has be found Mobius then stay tuned for the new upcoming spin off story: Tails and the Chaos Epidemic.**


	5. The Eggman's Out!

_**This is the last chapter till the first two fights!**_

_**And there not much in this one…**_

**Sonic and Eggman: Gladiators in Space**

**Chapter 5**

**The Eggman's are out?!**

Day 5:

Sonic was sound asleep in his bed until… *KABOOM!* Came an explosion from a nearby room which caused Sonic to fall out of bed. "What the heck was that?!" He asked as he pushed himself up to his feet, but fell back down as one of his legs was still asleep. He got up again, but grabbed onto the closest thing he could hang on to (Which was the door nob).

Sonic slowly opened the door while trying not to fall over again, and immediately saw smoke flowing out of the workshop. He hopped as carefully as he could on his leg that was awake, and luckily reached the door before he lost balance. Sonic looked around the workshop to see it in shambles now, but focused on finding Eggman.

Not a minute later Sonic's leg finally woke up and he entered the workshop. Upon doing so he spotted Eggman against the wall to the left of the door. Sonic approached Eggman to see if he was conscious, or at the very least alright. Sonic was going to place his hand on his shoulder, but Eggman quickly grabbed it and flung it away. "Ok, I see you're still awake." Sonic said jokily.

Eggman just grunted and attempted to get up, but fell back against the fall again. "Stay down Eggman." Sonic advised.

"What am I going to do now?" Eggman asked. "That was going to be my only hope to compete, but now it's ruined!"

After a minute Sonic helped Eggman up and got him to his bed which Eggman laid down on and turned to his left to face the wall. Sonic Sighed and left to room to give Eggman some time to cool off.

_-SU Shadow's Pos-_

Shadow was walking through the streets of the city with his hands on either side of his head. "God it feels like I'm about to have a migraine! Damn Silver." Shadow cursed.

"You got a problem with idiots too?" A voice asked.

Shadow turned to his left to find a violet female hedgehog, with a Red tank top, and purple track pants. "Yeah. You too?" Shadow asked the hedgehog.

"My older brother." She sighed unhappily. "What about you?"

"A friend of mine." Shadow sighed. "Seriously I think he's the most retarded hedgehog in existence!" He exclaimed.

"Heh! Bet he's not as retarded as my brother." She claimed as the two of them continued to walk along. "My brother is eighteen and he still can't tie his shoes without my help.

Shadow snickered. "Silver's so retarded that he's fourteen and he still watches Barney, and plays with baby toys." Shadow claimed.

The girl hedgehog broke down laughing. "That's just epicly retarded!" She said as she got back up and continued walking.

"Yeah I know right." Shadow said.

"My names, Lumi by the way." Lumi introduced herself.

"Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow introduced himself as well.

"Wait a minute!" Lumi said in shock. "You're not the Shadow that is competing in the gauntlet are you?" She asked.

Shadow nodded. "That's me."

"Wooooow. This is awesome!" Lumi claimed as she stared at him.

"That reminds me. I wonder what Silver's doing." Shadow wondered.

"That Bastard ditched me!" Silver cried from across the city.

"Oh I guess he just noticed I ditched him." Shadow snickered.

"Was… that… your friend?" Lumi asked slowly.

"Yeah… that's him…" Shadow answered.

_-Sonic's Pos-_

The rest of the day as well as the next day, was pretty much uneventful. I met up with SU Shadow, who was with another hedgehog. A girl hedgehog to be exact, I found SU Silver, but he seemed a little pissed off and completely ignored me. I did meet up Silver, and we talked for a while. He was pretty much healed from the fight a few days ago, but after all this there wasn't anything else that happened.

**To be continued…**

Sorry for the really short chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything for this chapter, and I didn't want to make you guy's wait any longer for the first round.

Any way next chapter we have our first two matches of the gauntlet.

**Next time:**

**Ashton vs. Scourge and Fiona!**

**And**

**Sonic vs. Silver!**


	6. The Really Short Battles

**Sonic & Eggman**

**Chapter 6: Ashton vs. Scourge and fiona**

**and**

**Sonic vs. Silver**

Day 7:

At 9 am sharp, we all met at the coliseum. There was already a large crowd before we had even entered. We could hear cheering from all directions, it was almost deafening. At half past nine Hoven started the team match ups.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome today to the first round of this year's gauntlet!" Hoven cried. "Today we have two matches. Four of the five teams will be competing today and two will leave this Gauntlet!" Everyone cheered even louder in excitement. Our first match is... The duo Ashton & Slavic vs. The duo Scourge & Fiona!" Hoven announced. "But unfortunately Slavic has been pulled from the gauntlet after the stunt he pulled earlier in the week. So Ashton will be fighting this battle alone."

Ashton, Scourge & Fiona walked into the arena. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" Scourge whispered to Ashton and smirked.

"Hmm, sorry were you asking me, or were you asking yourself?" Ashton counter Scourge's taunt.

Fiona then chuckled as Scourge got deeply irritated.

As they reached the middle of the circular arena, they then went to their separate ends, Ashton going to the left end, and Scourge & Fiona going to the right.

When they were finally in place Hoven started the match. "Begin!"

Scourge immediately dashed towards Ashton. In a split second he was right in front of his face, but he hadn't even flinched. Scourge was about to punch him square in the face, but his fist was stopped when nothing was grabbing it.

"Heheh" Ashton chuckled. I never told either of you my powers yet did I?" Ashton smiled as he began to glow.

Scourge knew what was happening and was trying with all might to free his arm, but could not in time. Ashton clicked his fingers and Scourge was flung to back to his side of the arena, but strangely he stopped him when he was beside Fiona again, and let go of his grasp.

"Next time, don't just rush in like that." Ashton said half joking and half serious.

Scourge grunted. "Why you! Your toying with me isn't you?!"

Ashton just smiled happily. "Would you rather I be serious?" He asked Scourge.

"Yes I would rather you be serious!" Scourge exclaimed.

"This will be over in ten seconds if I do." Ashton warned him.

"Grr, just do it!" Scourge said half annoyed and half curious.

Ashton sighed. "Ok then. I guess I'll have to go Omega." Ashton claimed.

Scourge was confused. "What's Omega?"

"Heheh. It's a type of super form. Only ten times stronger than Super Sonic.

Scourge chuckled. "Luckily for us there aren't any Chaos emeralds here so you can't transform."

"Oh can't I?" Ashton asked as he put he put his hands by his side.

Suddenly the coliseum started to shake which caused dust from the rocky ground to blow in all directions. This caused Scourge and Fiona as well as the rest of the crowd to cover their eyes. After a minute the dust started to settle and once they all looked back towards Ashton, all they could see was a blinding white light. This cause most of the crowd to cover their eyes, but Scourge continued to watch him.

After a minute the light turned to an Aqua blue, and the silhouette of Ashton was starting to change, his middle spine instead of it pointing down like before was now pointing up, and Clothes started to appear on him what looked like a jacket, and Track pants that reached to the bottom of his shoes which also started to change from sandals to high tops similar to Sonic's.

Finally after another minute the light disappeared and what looked like an entirely new hedgehog was standing in Ashton's place. Ashton's fur was now Aqua blue, his shoes are now yellow, and he was now wearing white gloves with his fingertips sticking out. And he was wearing a dark blue jacket with a Sega T-shirt underneath, and red track pants.

Scourge as well as everyone else in the arena stared in awe at the new hedgehog on the field. "W-what the hell just happened to you?!" Scourge cried.

Ashton just smirked. "Now the real fight begins." He said to himself.

"What?" Scourge whispered as he took a step forward, but Ashton disappeared before he could take another.

"Uh, Scourge!" Fiona called to Scourge.

"What is-" Scourge stopped in mid-sentence as he spun around.

"Took you long enough." Ashton jokily complained. "You know people should know by now that if someone disappears during battle, the chances are that-" Scourge lunged at him only for him to disappear again. "-he most likely teleported behind you." Ashton finished.

"Aw cr-" Scourge was interrupted when he was kicked in to the air. "Dammit not again!"

Ashton then appeared next him in mid air and Yelled. "Chaos..." Ashton's Twin swords appeared in his hands. "Resolve!" At that moment Ashton appeared on the other side of Scourge. Everyone was wondering what he just did until Ashton clicked his fingers. As he did Scourge Started bleeding from multiple parts on his body. Scourge then fell immediately to the ground and Ashton followed. Scourge was unconscious, and Ashton turned towards Fiona.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not crazy enough to fight you." Fiona explained as she backed away.

Ashton smiled. "Good choice." He then holstered his swords back onto his waist.

"And the match is already over!" Hoven cried. "Ashton is victorious and will be continuing to the next round!"

Fiona then went over to Scourge and attempted to patch his wounds before they got worse. "Here let me help." Ashton offered as he crouched next to Scourge and put his right hand over his body. His hand then started to glow a bright green as he muttered some words. "Chaos... Regeneration."

In a few seconds Scourge's wounds were healed, but he was still unconscious.

"Now if the two team were to leave the arena, we can get our second match started." Hoven hinted. Knowing that Hoven was telling them to leave Ashton picked up Scourge and left the arena with Fiona.

**Meanwhile in the waiting area...**

Sonic was staring at the TV monitor as the match ended. "How the hell are we gonna face him if we make that far?!" He exclaimed. Sonic shook his head. "It doesn't matter now; I should just get to the match." Sonic then left the room and headed for the arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we will now continue to our second match for the day!" Hoven cried. "This match will be Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Silver The hedgehog. Unfortunately the two Eggman's are unable to battle today for reason's we won't disclose. So let's get this battle started!"

The crowd cheered as Sonic and Silver entered the arena. "Just to be fair Sonic, I won't use my powers to grab you." Silver whispered.

"Ok, thanks." Sonic thank the hedgehog.

Once both hedgehogs were on their separate sides of the arena Silver held his right hand behind his back and charged up a Psychic shock in his hand. 'Come on Sonic. Run at me!' Silver pleaded in his mind. Just as he predicted Sonic ran at him at full speed. 'Perfect.' When Sonic was only a couple feet away from him, he moved his right hand in front of him. Sonic didn't notice in time and ran right into his hand which caused Sonic to get an electroshock all through is body. Silver didn't move his hand away until ten seconds were up in which Sonic fell to the ground flat on his face.

"Ha! Didn't see that one coming did you?" Silver asked the shocked hedgehog.

He then heard faint laughing coming from Sonic. "Huh? What's so funny?" Silver asked as the hedgehog climbed back to his feet.

"This!" Sonic cried as he through a device at Silver. The device strapped on to silver's chest who was confused for a second. Then a red light appeared in the middle which caused a electroshock on Silver. "That's a device Eggman lent me. It straps onto your chest and absorbs shocks and the next person it is strapped to will get the shock instead." Sonic explained.

After ten seconds the shock stopped and the device fell to the ground along with Silver. "Damn. Why did I have to make that shock so strong?" Silver asked himself while he lay on the ground, his body temporarily paralysed from his own shock.

"And that is it ladies and gentleman! As quickly as it started Sonic and Ashton have ended both their battles and have caused their teams to continue to the semi-finals!" Hoven cried as the crowd cheered louder and Sonic left the arena with Silver still paralysed over his shoulder.

**To Be Continued in:**

**Shadow's Second Death...?**

"Did you even try in this one?" Sonic asked the green hedgehog at the computer.

"I was too preoccupied with, SATBK – The after years." The hedgehog explained. "Plus I'm not good at writing battle scenes."

"And what do you mean Shadow's Second Death?!" Shadow exclaimed in anger.

"You'll see Shadow. You'll see." The green hedgehog said as he began to type.


End file.
